


Bound

by MagicBats



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: Just another late night in Shikaku's office.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this off and on for months now, and I don't know how happy I am with the finished product so ... 
> 
> orz

Shikaku was halfway through the door with a neat stack of papers under his arm and a steaming mug in hand when he looked up and saw you sitting on his desk. He gave the faintest jolt of surprise, catching himself just a moment too late to stop the impulse altogether. The quiet splatter of coffee hitting the hardwood floor resounded off the walls, making you smile, and he pinned you with an unamused scowl in response. 

“Should I even ask what you’re doing here at this hour?” He grumped. 

You made a show of crossing your legs, one over the other with your knee propped skyward. His gaze didn’t so much as falter when it caused the hem of your skirt to ride higher up the plush swell of your thigh and you couldn’t help thinking that was very gentlemanly of him. 

“I’m sure it will please you to know I’m here for a very good reason.” You quipped, watching him maneuver around the spill. “Unless of course you don’t want to hear my report while it's still fresh in my mind.” 

“Still fresh, huh?” Humming distractedly, Shikaku crossed the room to stand in front of the desk where he methodically started depositing his items onto the smooth oak surface. Coffee first, in the exact same spot he always put it as evidenced by the barely noticeable water stain circles he discreetly covered up with the mug, and then his paperwork which he took the time to casually straighten before stepping around to the other side. 

It was as if you weren’t even sitting there, looking for all the world like a queen on her stately throne, and you twisted to peer over your shoulder when he stooped to pull out some napkins from a bottom drawer. He gave off the impression of a man comfortably alone when he shuffled back the way he’d just come to clean the mess you’d (inadvertently) caused which might have otherwise perturbed you but in this case, it didn’t. Not when  _ he  _ was the one pointedly acting like you didn’t even exist.

Taking the opportunity, you appreciatively studied Shikaku’s trim figure as he knelt to mop up the coffee before it could seep in and make the wood permanently sticky. He didn’t look like much of a threat at first glance but, to be fair, none of the Nara really did. It was no doubt a hard lesson many enemy nin have had to come to terms with in their final moments alive and you couldn’t say you envied them very much. This was the one person you’d never want to find yourself facing off against on the battlefield. 

Even someone as infamously horrible as Orochimaru was preferable to the Jounin commander. That shadow binding technique of his was bad enough on its own but, taking into consideration all the mind games he could torture you with before finally delivering the killiing blow, there was no way you’d ever willingly go up against him. Such hubris would have been the very definition of a fool's errand. 

He stood then, not quite snapping you out of your thoughtful haze all the way, and you numbly watched as he walked over to deposit the soggy napkins into a trash bin in the corner. Tracing his steps back to the door again, he pulled it shut and reached for the lock. Your brows quirked up at the click of the bolt echoing through the room. 

“If you’d wanted to give a fresh report,” Shikaku intoned, turning to face you again. “I think you would have swung by my office when you first returned from the mission. Not hours later.” 

You offered him a sheepish little grin, valiantly fighting down the swelling butterflies in your stomach. “You knew when I got back?” 

“There isn’t much in this village that escapes my notice. I’d suggest keeping that in mind.” 

The note of warning in his gruff voice did not fly under your radar but any bite it may have held seemed to dampen when you caught the roguish curve of his mouth. He was merely teasing you in his own peculiar way. It didn’t exactly seem light and playful unless you were intimately familiar with the man and you imagined not many people ever got to see this side of him - and if they did, his intentions were always undoubtedly misconstrued. Everyone seemed to be under the impression that Shikaku was a no nonsense hard ass but you knew better. 

Uncrossing your legs in favor of swinging them over the side of the desk, you cocked your head to one side when he moved to step across the room again. “So you didn’t ask the other Jounin to keep an eye on me then? Consider me hurt, commander.” 

He snorted a good natured laugh. “If I  _ did  _ ask them to keep tabs on you, it wouldn’t be for the reason you’re thinking. Nice try, though.”

You turned to watch your boss lower himself into the chair behind the desk, curiosity piqued. “What other reason could there possibly be, Shikaku-taicho?”

A sharp brow quirked in your direction at that question. “Do you want an alphabetized list or should I give it to you in ascending order? You’re trouble, sweetheart. You know that.”

Excited heat crept across your face before you could stop it. “You like it though.” 

“There are a lot of things in this world that I like,” Shikaku sighed, dropping his gaze to the topmost sheet of paper in the stack. “But I can’t say trouble is one of them.”

“Liar.” 

Dark, pinpoint eyes slowly lifted to meet your gaze. He regarded you for a long, contemplative moment before dropping the expenditure form he’d picked up back to the top of the pile. Reclining into the chair with a quiet creak, he brought his hands together and laced long, elegant fingers over his stomach. You held your breath and squeezed your thighs together in anticipation, waiting for the pin to drop. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a woman call me that before. Least of all one who’s half my age and working directly under me.” 

Pussy fluttering at the unmistakable suggestion, you drew a steadying breath. “I’d like to be under you right now.” 

A low chuckle rumbled up from deep within his chest. “What did I just tell you? Trouble.” 

“Is that permission to proceed?” 

Shikaku glanced at the stack of paperwork again and slowly shook his head. “As tempting as that is …” 

Pausing, he turned his head and sent a casually appraising look over the meat of your thighs. The plump swell of your ass perched on the edge of his desk. The fact he didn’t even try to conceal his interest made goosebumps erupt across your body and you attentively sat up a little straighter, showing him that he had your full attention. 

“As tempting as you are in that tight little skirt, which I’m sure you didn’t put on just to pay me a visit, I have a lot of work to finish up here. I  _ do  _ have to get home at some point, you know.” 

A tinge of jealousy flashed through you, smothering your arousal by some margin. “Is your wife expecting you?” 

He nodded almost imperceptibly. “I promised I’d help with Shikamaru tonight. He’s got an ear infection and if you thought he was whiny with a clean bill of health, you’d want to tear your own hair out now. The kid hasn’t stopped crying since yesterday morning.” 

“Poor baby.” You cooed, faintly smiling at the thought of the pouty little boy that looked so much like his father. He had the same sharp features and smooth jaw structure that Shikaku did but Yoshino’s big, doe-like eyes. You wondered, not for the first time, what he would’ve looked like with yours. “I hope he makes a speedy recovery. You deserve to relax when you’re at home.” 

Shikaku laughed, very softly. “I’m sure you’d rather have me relaxing with you.” 

“I can’t deny that.” You admitted, sliding down off the desk to stand on your feet. “But it is what it is. You’ve got your obligations and I’ve got mine. Nothing we can do about it now.” 

“And what obligations do  _ you  _ have?” He chortled. 

You spun around to face him, allowing a sly smirk to play at your lips as you rounded the corner of the desk. “I’ve got plenty and I’ll have you know they’re all very important.”

“Would you care to humor me with an example then?” 

Leaning down, you gripped the stiff armrest and used it as leverage to swivel him around to face you. Shikaku permitted it, unsurprisingly. He looked more curious than anything else and when you placed your palms on his bent knees, his expression shifted towards wry amusement. 

“If you’re trying to persuade me into giving you what you want, it’s not going to work. I made a promise.” 

“I know.” You murmured, trying to pretend like the ache in your chest was imagined and not real. There was nothing you wouldn’t give the man sitting before you though, even if it meant ignoring your own feelings, and you slowly lowered yourself to kneel on the floor between his legs. “All I want is to help you however I can, Shikaku. You can still do your paperwork while I do this, can’t you?” 

You could clearly see the war waging behind his eyes. It wasn’t hard to miss. He was sifting through an assortment of conflicting emotions, torn between his commitment to an arranged marriage you suspected he’d never wanted in the first place and what his heart yearned for. There was a family at home waiting for him; a toddler he’d give his own life for in a heartbeat and a wife he’d do the same for because duty demanded it. And then there was you. Right in front of him, ready and waiting. Willing to give him whatever he might ask of you without expecting anything in return except some of his time. 

It wasn’t exactly fair to him, making him choose like this. But it wasn’t fair to you either. Maybe you should have never gotten involved with a married man like Shikaku in the first place but it was much too late for that now. You were just as aware of that as he was. 

The moment his resolve weakened and crumbled flashed across his ruggedly handsome face like a neon sign, as clear as day, and you knew you’d won. Maybe not the war, but this battle at least was yours. 

Licking your lips, you reached up to fumble with the front of his pants. Button first, zipper second. It’s slow descending  _ zrrrt  _ made molten heat pool in your gut, and you squirmed in eager excitement when he shifted in the chair to help you slide them along with his underwear a quarter of the way down his hips. They were lean and trim; tantalizingly firm under your palm when you reached up to brace one hand on the smooth expanse of skin while the other pushed at the bulk of his Jounin vest to bunch it around his middle. 

Shikaku’s cock twitched in the open air and stirred. Your mouth watered at the sight of it, just a shade darker than the rest of his warm complexion and so torturously inviting it took everything you had not to swallow him down your throat right then and there. But you weren’t keen on rushing this, not when it meant prolonging your time together just that much more. Instead, you leaned forward to nuzzle the stiffening length and take a deep, savory breath of his scent. Clean and musky with a faint curling note of salty sweat that made your pussy  _ ache  _ for him. 

“Little minx.” 

Roving your attention up, you peered into his expression. The ready arousal you saw staring back at you prompted a smile to curl your lips even as you rubbed your cheek against his growing erection like a cat marking its territory. Shikaku was unlike any other man you’d ever known. Those sharp features and jagged scars, the perpetually grumpy draw of his brows, the well groomed beard and frown lines. He was unfairly good looking in any setting no matter how mundane, but he was exceptionally attractive like this when he allowed himself to relax and give in to pleasure. The uncontested aura of authority that seemed to permeate the air around him only became more pronounced when you were kneeling at his feet like this, igniting a deep seated need in your subconscious to submit to him. There was no question who was really in charge here. 

“You like it.” You said again, pressing a brief kiss to the shaft. 

Shikaku reached down and buried one of his hands in your hair. “Yes, I do.” 

Humming faintly when he curled his fingers against your scalp, you slipped your tongue out to take a tentative kitten lick at the thick vein on the underside. The silky smooth texture of him coupled with the faintest bitter tang went straight to your pussy and you let out a soft sigh. Shikaku relaxed further into the chair, tipping his head back to rest against the backrest. His fingers stayed locked where they were but he didn’t try to tug you into action while you took your time peppering the length of his cock in fleeting butterfly kisses, pausing here or there to mouth at him. He also didn’t make a move to turn his attention back to the paperwork laid out before him though and you considered that another small victory. The longer he focused on you, the longer you’d get to stay with him. 

You licked your lips and nuzzled into the wiry thatch of hair at the base of his groin, inhaling another deep whiff of Shikaku’s masculine scent. It was dizzyingly erotic to you, the very smell of him igniting flames deep within the pit of your gut. You couldn’t get enough of him. The need to taste every inch of the commander's flesh was as overpowering as it was urgent, your breath coming a little faster as you pecked your way down to his balls. 

Pubic fuzz gave way to yet more impossibly soft skin and you just barely caught the quiet exhale he issued when you flicked the left teste with your tongue. Lifting your eyes, you looked past the now straining erection jutting proudly up at the ceiling and higher still until you could lock eyes with him. Shikaku was watching you with a silent sort of anticipation that made your heart flutter. He was so  _ handsome _ . 

“I love your cock.” You murmured against his ball sack. 

“Do you now?”

Smiling, you lifted your hand to wrap your fingers around the hard girth, lightly clasping and stroking him in taunting slow motion. He didn’t seem to mind and merely readjusted his grip on your hair. Still just holding on to you. A silent reminder that he could all too easily take the reins if he felt so inclined. It was heady and intoxicating, just like the smell of him. You idly wondered if Yoshino was even aware how lucky she was to have him before quickly smothering the thought. This was not the time to dwell on such an unpleasant topic and, suppressing a disconcerted shudder, you opened your lips wide to suck the right teste into your mouth. 

A low hiss filtered through the room, cut short. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you …” He said quietly. 

You spent a prolonged moment massaging the weight of his ball with your tongue, rolling it back and forth and suckling at the globular flesh. Shikaku was a mouthful and when you pulled off him a moment later with an accompanying dull pop, a glistening string of spittle followed. The wrinkled flesh shone wetly in the overhead light as you sat back on your haunches to look up at him. Still slowly pumping his cock. Mouth flushed and clinging to the cobwebs connecting you to his body. Eyes shining in lust and coy adoration alike. 

“You could fuck me.”

Shikaku took one look at you and promptly groaned. “Get up.” 

You blinked. “What?”

“Up.” He said again, gesturing you to your feet. 

Confusion settled in but you acquiesced. He reached forward and hooked his hands under your armpits as you rose, barely giving you enough time to steady yourself before hauling you up to stand. Shikaku followed, his pants rustling softly when they shifted further down his bare thighs. His hold tightened and lifted, plopping you down on the edge of his desk without a word of explanation. 

You started to get the picture when he gathered up his neat stack of papers and deposited them into his now vacant chair though. Smiling slyly, you licked your lips and watched Shikaku pluck the coffee mug from the desk, turning to deposit it somewhere else. His office was the very definition of minimalist though so he had to settle with placing it on the floor near the wall where it would be out of the way.

He turned back to you and shuffled close again, his hard cock bouncing with each step. “Lie down.” He rumbled, stooping to shove his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

“Oooh, what are you going to do to me, commander?” You purred and obediently drew your legs up. With a twist of your butt, you reclined back on top of the desk and stretched your arms above your head in a coquettish display that you hoped he’d find too tantalizing to resist. 

To your delight, Shikaku allowed himself a brief moment to appreciatively drag his gaze across your body. You didn’t miss that he paused on your chest and again on the swell of your thighs. And then, so abruptly it actually caught you off guard, he smirked. 

An icy chill ran through you but before you could even think to question him, he lifted his hands and brought them together at chest level. The signs he weaved went by in a blur and you just barely recognized them for what they were seconds before serpentine like shadows erupted out from under the desk. One wrapped itself around your wrists and effectively bound them together while two more latched onto your ankles and pulled. You yelped in surprise, instinctively struggling against the ironlike shackles, but you were altogether helpless to stop it as they stretched you out spread eagle on the desk. Your face burned with something not entirely dissatisfied when you realized what he was doing.

“S - Shikaku-taicho!” 

“There, don’t you look pretty like that?” He said lightly, clearly pleased as he dropped the hand signs used to invoke the frightening jutsu. The shadows stayed though, a testament to his mastery of the clans formidable technique, and you sucked in a sharp breath when he reached out to brush your cheek with the backs of his knuckles. 

“That’s not fair …” You whined, trying in vain to arch up off the desk. 

He cocked a taunting brow. “It’s not? But you look so good like this, sweetheart.” With a simple twist of his wrist, Shikaku’s thumb found your lips and you readily opened your mouth. The calloused digit slipped past your teeth, finding your tongue and tenderly caressing the flat of it with light circles. “Perfectly ripe and all mine for the taking. I thought you’d be happy about this. Aren’t you getting what you wanted?” 

You responded with an enthusiastic suck on his thumb, undulating your tongue to bathe the rough pad of his finger in attention. The corner of his mouth hitched in amusement, a fond glint in his dark eyes. 

“Spoiled.” Shikaku murmured, drawing his gaze lower.

He set his sights on your top first and, with a few tugs, the material came loose for him. You moaned softly around the finger in your mouth, trying to tuck your chin down to see what he was doing but it was no use. The shadows had you pulled so taut that there was no wriggle room to work with and all you could do was lie there, feeling the cool air lap at exposed skin and listening to the quiet rustle of fabric. 

Taking his time, Shikaku traced the lacy cups of your bra and teased over your nipples. He was doing it on purpose and you groaned when they started to pebble and peak under the stimulation. Your breath came even quicker some moments later when he finally zeroed in on the front clasp you’d hoped would come in handy but you honestly hadn’t expected that wish to come to fruition quite this way. He’d never used his jutsu on you before.

“Very nice choice for tonight.” 

Flicking the little latch open, he reverentially pushed the cups aside and you trembled when your nipples instantly puckered in the open room. You shifted, trying once again to free yourself of the shadows hold, but it was no use. They were as solid as flesh and bone, and ten times stronger than any normal man. You were completely at his mercy like this and you keened around the thumb in your mouth when he lightly took one of the stiff nubs between his fingers. 

Carefully tweaking it to the point of the near discomfort, Shikaku only switched to the other once you started to whimper at the friction. He repeated the process and then switched back to the first. Over and over again until you were twisting in high strung agony. Your pussy was soaked and you could hardly think straight anymore but he seemed content to gag you with his finger for the foreseeable future. The spit pooling in the back of your throat threatened to choke you and you forcibly swallowed, reveling in the low sound of approval he issued in response. 

You squirmed when he released your straining nipple, bracing for him to attack the other in similar fashion, only to go ramrod stiff when he reached further down instead. Breath catching, you wiggled your hips and strained against the jutsu, wanting to jut your cunt up to meet him halfway. Shikaku merely smoothed the rough palm of his hand down your thigh though, pausing to squeeze the doughy soft flesh before sliding back up. His hand slipped under your skirt now, fingertips dancing along the hem of your panties to make your pussy clamp down on nothing in sporadic pulses. 

“Pleese …”

“Hm?” Turning his face towards yours, Shikaku fixed you with an infuriatingly innocent look. “What do you need, sweetheart? Tell me.”

Screwing your eyes shut, you bucked into his hand with a softly keening moan. He laughed in response, the sound so breathy and dark that it had you clenching all over again. A soft whimper bubbled to life in your throat and you tossed your head against the desk, trying not to think about how close he was to touching your sopping wet pussy. You couldn’t take much more of this. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

You opened your eyes just enough to pin him with a flat look. 

Another deep, masculine chuckle rumbled out of him and, keeping his attention on your face, Shikaku curled his fingers inward to tease the apex of your slit. The fleetingly brief contact had you going ramrod stiff with a subdued jolt. Your lashes fluttered and you groaned around his finger, twitching when he pushed directly on that sensitive pleasure button to rub it teasingly slow. White hot static lit up throughout your lower body, making your pussy flutter eagerly at the friction. It was so easy to lose yourself under Shikaku’s ever watchful eye, especially since he seemed to know your body like the back of his own hand. Every erogenous zone, every embarrassingly receptive pressure point, what speed and amount of force he needed to exert. He had it all mapped out and there was nothing you could do to stop the steadily building pressure even if you’d wanted to. 

“Nngha …!”

“There.” He said in such a hushed tone you almost missed it. “How does that feel?”

You offered a halted nod of your head, basking in the sensation. 

“Good. Now finish what you started.” 

The thumb in your mouth pulled, hooking into the inside of your cheek, and you obediently turned your head under Shikaku’s guidance. He shuffled a little closer then, leaving his arm stretched down the length of your body so he could continue massaging your slick cunt while he nudged his cock towards your mouth. You swallowed hard at the sharp bolt of arousal that shot through you as you struggled to crane your neck around and catch the head of him between your lips. The salty bitterness of precum overwhelmed your tongue in an instant and you groaned, eyes rolling in carnal bliss. 

“Good girl … just like that.” 

Closing your eyes, you twisted your upper body so you could take more of him into your mouth. It was a crowded fit with his thumb still hooked in your cheek, not to mention an uncomfortable stretch for your neck, but you were hardly in any position to complain. He was absolutely right. You were getting exactly what you’d wanted and you couldn’t have been any happier about that.

Your pussy clenched eagerly as you bobbed your head forward and pulled him in as deep as you could. A soft whine clawed at your throat when you realized you could only make it about half of the way down his shaft before the shadows binding your arms halted your progress. There wasn’t enough leverage for you to lean in and swallow him straight down to the base like you wanted but something about having to work for it lit up a competitive spark within your chest. If Shikaku wanted to test you in this fashion then so be it. You would certainly make every attempt to rise to the occasion, at least. 

“Nngh …” He groaned quietly when you sealed your lips around him and noisily  _ slurped _ . “Your mouth feels so good, baby. You like sucking on my cock, don’t you?” 

Awkwardly nodding, you strained to take another inch or so and it was almost enough to have him tickling your tonsils. You swallowed hard, hips twitching under the steady ministrations of his fingers as you lifted your tongue to lav the underside of him in attention. Tracing the thick vein upward, you swirled it around the glans and prodded his slit. More bitter pre cum oozed out, rewarding you for your efforts, and you moaned at the taste of him. That alone could send you into a wild frenzy, like an animal mindlessly desperate for release, but his cursed shadows hadn’t let up at all. Shikaku was a formidable opponent indeed.

“Look at me, sweetheart. Let me see those pretty eyes.”

Obediently, you slid your gaze up to meet his and a fresh wave of arousal washed over you. With his brows drawn in concentration and his lips parted on a quiet exhale, the Jounin commander was the very definition of testosterone fueled desire. Not only did he enjoy playing this game but he  _ wanted  _ you. Not any of the other shinobi working under his command nor any of the civilian women. Not the wife he had waiting for him at home. No one else. Just you. 

Sucking in a sharp breath through your nose, you arched on top of the desk fervently enough to make your spine pop. It served its purpose though and you weakly canted your pelvis against his hand, as much as the unforgiving shadows would allow. Shikaku grunted softly in response and pushed down on your clit a little harder, rubbing you a little faster. The sharp friction had the muscles in your thighs jumping as you squirmed, struggling to keep your eyes open and locked on his face. Every nerve ending in your body was starting to vibrate with the building pressure in your loins, promising the inevitable absolution of release. You were getting close. 

He seemed to realize it at the same time you did though and his fingers retreated, much to your groaning disappointment. Shikaku gave the inside of your cheek a chiding tug to keep you focused on the task at hand and you shuddered when he unceremoniously flipped your skirt up. You issued a wet, faltering groan as the rough pads of his fingers danced across your lower belly before slipping into the band of your underwear. Digits curling, seeking, he dipped his pointer finger between the meat of your labia and reached further back to prod your entrance with a satisfied growl.

“So wet for me … do you like being on the receiving end of my technique  _ that  _ much, sweetheart? Hm?”

You flexed your limbs and moaned in response, feeling the slick trail of saliva oozing from the corner of your mouth to pool under your cheek. It was rapidly cooling in the air and a tremor raced through you when he smeared the sticky arousal gushing from your entrance up to your clit. Using it as a surprisingly effective lubricant, Shikaku started grinding tight circles around the sensitive nub with just enough force to leave you shaking like a leaf under his attention. Your breath caught and you went ramrod stiff, uselessly trying to brace yourself against the staggering pressure. His attack on your body was a concerted and precise one though and you finally had no choice but to toss your head back and suck in a much needed lungful of air. 

“Aahh - aaahhhnn! Sh - Shika -”

The thumb in your mouth abruptly retreated so he could put the flat of his palm on the back of your head and push you down onto his cock again with an accompanying gurgle on your part. “I didn’t say you could stop, did I?” He rumbled in a voice noticeably thicker than usual. 

Toes flexing, you forced your jaw to relax when he pushed his hips forward and Shikaku’s hard length surged towards the back of your throat. The spit running down the side of your face became thicker, bubbling out around him while he paused long enough to find a satisfying rhythm on your clit before pulling back. His first real thrust into your mouth was slow and borderline sensual, almost as if he were making love to you, but the pace quickly picked up. In and out, in and out until he was well and truly fucking into you, the obscene gargling sounds coming from the depths of your salivating mouth ringing loud in the otherwise silent room.

It was all you could do just to keep breathing through your nose as you reeled under the intense onslaught of stimulation. Your pussy throbbed in warning and you keened, eyes rolling into the back of your head. The calloused pads of his fingers were as delightful as they were torturous on your petal soft inner folds and it didn’t take long at all for the friction to become unbearable. You were going to cum. The pressure was reaching the tipping point and the heavy weight of his hand on your skull, the driving force of his cock jabbing towards your constricting throat only heightened the tingling shockwaves of ecstasy. You were going to cum and Shikaku knew that. 

“Let it go, baby.” He gritted out. “Keep my cock in your mouth and  _ cum _ .”

You tensed at his command, straining so hard against the shadows on your wrists and ankles that your muscles started to ache in protest. It was much too late though and you shattered with a strangled shriek, screwing your eyes shut as you tried to pull back. He kept you right where you were though, his palm pressed flush against your head and his fingers rubbing your spasming cunt in quick, jerky swipes. You jolted on top of the desk, letting the crashing waves of euphoria swallow you up, and unabashedly wailed around the cock thrusting into your mouth. 

“ _ Shit _ . That’s it. Keep cumming. You want to swallow my load, don’t you?”

The breathy lilt to Shikaku’s rough voice added onto the palpable memory of him shooting thick ropes down your throat made you shudder so violently that your first orgasm bled seamlessly into another. It hit you like a sack of bricks, threatening to bowl you right over as you twisted and writhed as much as his jutsu would permit. High strung tears pricked your lash line, every muscle in your body singing in rapture when he refused to let up the grinding pressure on your clit. He was milking the pleasure out of you the way only he was capable of and you let out a muffled, wordless cry of distress as his hips began to stutter. 

“Here it comes, baby. Get ready.” He seethed through gritted teeth, clutching the back of your head so tight his hand started to shake. 

A few more faltering thrusts was all it took for him to tip over the edge and his cock jerked against your tongue with the first splurt of salty, bitter semen. It hit the roof of your mouth, making you jolt, and a second and then a third pooled at the back of your throat, threatening to choke you. The final bit of creamy discharge oozed out of his pulsing cock to mix with the goopy mess coating your palette and you groaned, basking in the heady flavor of him. It was enough to damn near send you into another fit of convulsions. 

Heaving a satisfied sigh, Shikaku carefully withdrew his flagging cock and lifted the hand from between your legs to gently tilt your chin up at him. “Open.” He huffed, absently caressing the side of your face with his long fingers. 

You obeyed, sticking your tongue out for good measure to show him the white clumps sitting hot and heavy in your mouth. He smiled, very softly, and pushed up on your jaw. 

“Good girl. Now swallow.”

Pulling your swollen lips in a pout, you made a playful show of tilting your head back and choking it all down. You could feel the moment it hit your stomach, an intimate flutter sparking inside your chest. It was hard not to imagine it a little lower, deep in your womb where it could take root and grow into another child. Another Nara. 

That was a dangerous train of thought though and you kept silent when he let up on the chakra feeding into the shadows so that they dissipated, slinking back under the desk where they belonged. Gingerly bringing your arms down to stretch them out, you cautiously peered up at him. Shikaku was watching you with a concealed look of consideration and then, to your surprise, he reached out to softly take your wrist in his hand. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No.” You said truthfully, trying not to smile. “You know you didn’t.” 

The corner of his mouth hitched in amusement as he rolled his thumb over the bone to work out the ache he knew you were feeling. “It never hurts to ask though. I don’t think I’d be able to forgive myself if I caused you any harm, even unintentionally.” Bringing your hand up to his face, Shikaku pressed a brief kiss to your palm. “I’m sorry but I need to head home now, sweetheart.” 

“But your paperwork -”

“I’ll take it with me.” He said with a lax shrug as he helped you sit up on the desk. “I probably won’t be getting much sleep anyway. Shikamaru can help me with it while he’s up half the night fussing.” 

You frowned, a tinge of regret putting a damper on your comfortable afterglow as you looked down at your lap. The thought that you were being selfish earlier despite your claim to the contrary flashed through your mind and then camped there, almost making you wish you’d just left it alone. But then Shikaku brought both hands up and cradled your cheeks between his palms so he could lift your attention back to his smiling face. 

“Don’t look so putout. I don’t mind. Really.” Leaning close, he pressed his mouth to your forehead in an affectionate, lingering gesture. “I’ll make it up to you though. How does lunch tomorrow sound?”

Suppressing an excited, tittering giggle, you pinned him with a pleased grin. “Sounds like a date, commander. I can’t wait.” 

“Neither can I.”


End file.
